


Breathplay

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, No Safeword, PWP, dub-con, wheel of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't choking. Not Technically <br/>He just wanted to cut off his lover’s air supply for a few seconds while they were fucking. </p>
<p>That’s not so wrong, is it? </p>
<p>(WARNING for slightly dub-con, aka Arin does something new and dangerous they didn't discuss before and there's no safewords)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathplay

**Author's Note:**

> Wheel of kinks demanded breathplay. So here it is!

Dan had already said he didn’t like the idea of choking someone during sex. Obviously, Arin was totally respectful of that.   
But what Arin wanted to try wasn’t choking. Not technically.   
He just wanted to cut off his lover’s air supply for a few seconds while they were fucking. 

That’s not so wrong, is it? 

What was definitely wrong was springing it on his partner during sex, without talking about it first. But the opportunity came up and Arin just couldn’t resist.   
Dan was on his back, legs over Arin’s shoulders and one hand gripping roughly at his own hair. He was in full performance mode as always, moaning loudly and arching his back as Arin thrust hard into his, focusing on the show Dan was putting on for him. That’s when he heard a loud bang in the distance, something Dan was likely too caught up to notice.   
“Dan, shush” He had meant to just cover his mouth, but instead his hand blocked off Dan’s nose too, completely cutting off his air supply. By the time Arin noticed, Dan’s eyes were wide and he was starting to struggle, hand grabbing at Arin’s wrist. He couldn’t help but watch for a moment before lifting his hand, licking his lips a little as Dan gasped dramatically for air 

“Jesus dud-” His words were cut off by Arin leaning over him, pinning one hand onto the bed and using the other to cover Dan’s mouth again, fingers pinching his nose shut

“Shush, that’s right...you look so good like this baby” It was tough to keep up his rhythm and keep his hands still at the same time, so he slowed his pace. He groaned softly as Dan unintentionally tightened up during his squirming, trying to speak but nothing coming out.   
Arin held on until Dan’s face was turning red, nails digging into his wrist, before he removed his hand, letting the older man finally breath. He didn’t try to speak this time, just swallowed down as much air as he could before Arin was grabbing his jaw again. While not being able to breath was incredibly panic inducing, he couldn’t help but enjoy giving Arin this much power over him, to be able to choose if he’s even allowed to breath. His struggles died down, releasing Arin’s hand and just gripping the sheets instead, hardly able to focus on the words his lover was growling directly into his ear, about how much of a good boy he was and much he loved hurting him like this. 

He couldn’t take this anymore, and with Arin holding his mouth shut he couldn’t even give him any warning. His back arched and his legs kicked out weakly as he blew his load across his own stomach. Arin didn’t even try holding out after that, finishing too with a loud babble of curses, grip tightening on Dan’s jaw. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away and gently stroked Dan’s hair   
“Shit man, I’m sorry..are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine..just give some warning next time you decide to spring this kind of shit on me”


End file.
